Moyashimalade?
by Deida
Summary: Moyashi serait-il malade? La congrégation n'en est pas sur...Etant donne que le principal concerné essaye de la caché    Dsl resumé pourrit comme d'hab"   ' Venez liire  D


Bonjour minna! Alors me revoilà avec un OS héhé ^^ Sa fait longtemps j'pense bien =) Alors je voudrais remercier tout mes reviewers pour mes fics: si seulement et La première fois où =) C vrai je vous dit merci car vous prenez la peine de vous arretez deux secondes pour me laisser une ch'tite review =D Voilà alors j'vous dit une bonne lecture et a plush!

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que le blandinet de la congrégation n'avait pas la forme. Il ne se sentait pas bien mais alors pas bien du tout. Sa tête lui tournait et son nez été bouché. C'était sur notre cher exorcise aux cheveux blancs était malade. Pourtant, pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis, il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Et malgré l'appétit qui ne se montrait pas, Allen se dirigeait vers le réfectoire pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

-Je voudrais deux tartines aux choco, s'il te plait Jerry.

Celui-ci, étonné du peu de nourriture que le blandinet commandait, avait levé un sourcil et lui avait demandé s'il se sentait bien. L'exorciste lui avait alors répondu avec un grand sourire que tout allait bien et qu'il n'avait simplement pas faim. Jerry avait accepté son excuse et lui avait donné son déjeuner. Notre Moyashi (nda : enfin surtout celui de Kanda ^^) c'était dirigé vers sa place et avait commencé à manger. Peu de temps après, Kanda était arrivé et à peine avait-il posé ses yeux sur le blandinet qu'il avait tout de suite su que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Oi Moyashi !

N'ayant obtenu aucune réponse, le kendoka avait alors attrapé son épaule et l'avait secoué. Mais au lieu d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait, il avait vu tomber son Moyashi.

-Allen !

A son cri, toute la congrégation c'était retourné et avait pu voir Allen inconscient dans les bras de Kanda. Celui-ci c'était prestement relevé en faisant bien attention à son amant, et était parti en vitesse à l'infirmerie.

-Il est très malade. A mon avis, il doit l'être depuis plusieurs jours. Il a 39°de fièvre et son état est très faible.

Kanda, en colère qu'Allen n'ai rien dit, avait alors demandé ce qu'il devait faire.

-Hé bien ! Etant donné que je ne peux pas le garder ici de peur qu'il ne contamine nos blessés, il serait préférable que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui, avait rétorqué l'infirmière.

Le kendoka c'était tout de suite désigné et avait emmené son précieux fardeau dans sa chambre avec les médicaments recommandé par la jeune femme. Une fois arrivé, il l'avait doucement déposé sur son lit et avait mis sa main sur le front du blandinet. Il avait ensuite froncé les sourcils d'inquiétude. Malgré que l'infirmière lui ait déjà donné quelque chose pour la fièvre, celle-ci ne baissait pas. Il était alors partit chercher une bassine qu'il avait rempli d'eau froide et l'avait ramené au chevet du malade. Il avait humidifié une serviette avec et l'avait déposé sur le front de son amant. A peine avait-il eu fini qu'on avait frappé à sa porte.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Il parait qu'Allen s'est évanoui dans le réfectoire ! Il ne se sent pas bien ? Il n'est pas malade au moins ? Ou alors…avait commencé Lenalee avant de se faire coupé par un kendoka ennuyé de tout le bruit que celle-ci faisait.

-Lenalee ! Oui Allen s'est évanouit dans le réfectoire, oui il ne se sent pas bien et oui il est malade ! Alors pourrais-tu s'il te plait éviter de faire autant de bruit ?

-Mais…

-Il a raison tu sais, avait aussitôt dit Lavi, le petit ami de la demoiselle. Il vaut mieux le laisser se reposer. On reviendra le voir plus tard. Qui sait ? Tu pourrais peut-être lui faire quelque chose.

-Oh oui ! On va lui faire un gâteau.

Lenalee avait capturé le bras du rouquin et était partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé. « Pour une fois Lavi a servit à quelque chose » avait de suite pensé le kendoka. Il s'était alors retourné vers son lit, avait pris un livre et s'était tranquillement installé à coté du blandinet et avait commencé sa lecture. Les jours suivants, Kanda était resté à son chevet veillant à ce qu'il prenne ses médicaments lors de ses moments de conscience.

Lorsque le blandinet s'était réveillé, il n'avait pas reconnu l'endroit. C'est en tournant sa tête sur le coté qu'il avait compris que c'était la chambre de son amant. En effet celui-ci c'était endormi et reposait tranquillement sur sa poitrine.

-K..Kanda

La gorge sèche, Allen avait du répété plusieurs le nom du kendoka pour que celui-ci décide de se réveiller. Et la réaction de Kanda l'avait tout de suite surpris.

-Moyashi baka ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de rester malade sans rien dire à personne. Tu te rends compte que sa fait 3 jours que t'es inconscient ! Cela aurait pu être bien plus grave ! La prochaine fois prévient nous ! Kso j'me suis fais un sang d'encre moi !

Allen avait alors souris. Son amant s'était inquiété pour lui et cela créa une chaleur au niveau de sa poitrine, là où son cœur battait.

-Merci…

Cela avait suffit pour calmer le kendoka. Ensuite il avait doucement relevé le blandinet et l'avait serré dans ces bras.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais moi, si je te perds ?

Cette question avait rougir Allen, qui était peu habitué à ce que son amant lui parle ouvertement de ses sentiments. Les jours suivant, Kanda avait passé son temps a surveillé son amant. Il avait demandé à ce que les prochaines missions se déroule ensemble pour être sur de l'état de son Moyashi. Celui-ci, touché par l'attention de son amant, l'avait embrassé et avait passé une nuit merveilleuse dans la chambre du kendoka.

* * *

Kanda (aura sombre): Pourquoi Moyashi est-il malade?

Mwa (mange des biscuits): Ben parce que j'viens d'être malade et que j'avais enviie qu'il en profite un peu =)

Kanda (aura encore plus sombre): Et c'est pour cette raison que t'as décidé de faire ça?

Mwa( Grand sourire avec sa bouche remplie de miettes de biscuits): Ben ouais!

Kanda (sort mugen): Crois moi tu vas regretter d'avoir fait...

Mwa (le coupe): Oh sa va j'ai pas envie de courir aujourd'hui, J'viens de me remttre de ma maladie alors fou moi la paix.

Allen (regarde les biscuits): Tu manges encore des ...

Mwa (lance un regard noir): T'as quelque chose à diire?

Allen (se fait tout petit): Non...

Mwa (sourit et croque dans un biscuit): Temps mieux alors! =)

Kanda et Allen(une goute sur la tête): Elle est core malade, dans sa tête.

Mwa (ne se doute de rien): Une ch'tite review? Merci!


End file.
